


Will You Be There, If I Need You ?:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Fathers/Sons Series: [1]
Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Knight Rider, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Outing, Questions/Answers, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Reunion, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Sobbing, Tears, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mike Traceur, aka Michael Knight, went to find out more about his father, & what he did for F.L.A.G., Before he became the prime leader of it, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Mike Traceur, aka Michael Knight, went to find out more about his father, & what he did for **_F.L.A.G._** , Before he became the prime leader of it, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Mike Traceur, aka Michael Knight Jr. decided to find out more about his father, Michael Knight, aka Michael Long, He knew that name is dead, so he went on with his research, & he found out more than he ever knew from video, & audio footage from the **_F.L.A.G.'s_** Archive room, He was definitely impressed,  & definitely pissed off, cause he knew that his father had a choice, & that choice was to be with him during his childhood, He will confront him on that, when he visits him.

 

Meanwhile, Michael Knight Sr., He was enjoying the quiet life of being alone, & being able to do the things that he wanted, that he couldn't, while he was with **_F.L.A.G._** , He knew that he also had some amends to do, before he can fully move on with his life. Starting with his boy, He knew that he owed Mike some answers, but he had to figure them out first, & be honest with himself, & then with his son, If they are gonna have some time of relationship, & do their jobs in a professional & respectful manner, & leave their drama & shit at the door.

 

In the meantime, The Younger Knight was making his way to his father's cabin, & he asked his mustang KITT or Knight Industries Three Thousand, "KITT, Do you think I am doing the right thing here, Buddy ?", He was feeling a little bit nervous, & KITT picked it up in his friend's vocal readings. _"Michael, I _ **really**_ think that you are doing the right thing, Plus, I think you deserve some closure here, Maybe your father can give it to you"_ , & Michael nodded, & said, "I hope so", & the rest of the drive was made in silence. The Young Driver knew that he had a lot to think about, as he continued his journey.

 

He thought about his mother, Jennifer Knight, who changed it to Jennifer Traceur, to avoid of being found, & he also thought about how he treated her, cause he thought that she turned his father away from them, but that wasn't the case, she gave a brief description of what happened before he left, when she told him that she was pregnant with him, & what he was willing to give up for them, so they can be a family. But, She stopped him, & explained that he had to keep on fighting, otherwise, everything that he worked hard to protect, will go down the garbage, before she was shot, & killed by some extremists, They made arrangements, so the older handsome man can get updates on his boy, & not miss out on so much, while he was on missions.

 

Meanwhile, Bonnie Barstow, Longtime Friend & Employee of _**F.L.A.G.**_ , came to check up on Michael, & making sure that he was doing okay, & taking care of himself daily. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "Everything is set up for you for the week, Don't hesitate to call, If you need something, okay ?", He smiled, & said, "Thank you, Beautiful", she kissed his cheek, & they heard a familiar sound of an mustang pulling up, "Now or never, Michael, You know what to do", He nodded, & she left, as the young Knight passed her by, they smiled at each other, & they went on their separate ways, Father & Son are facing each other, since that faithful day at his mother's burial site.

 

No word was spoken for a couple of minutes, The Elderly Knight said with a small smile, "Mike, Welcome, Please come in", he indicated to the house, & led him in, He poured them each a glass of whiskey, & then they exchanged some pleasantries, & then the young Knight felt anger all over again, "Why ?, Why did you leave us, You son of a bitch ? !", he exclaimed with anger & he sobbed with eyes full of tears, They were both surprised by the outburst, "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I just need some answers, I want closure on this, I thought you can give it to me", he said sadly, as he composed himself. The **_F.L.A.G._** Leader replied,  & said, "Of course, I can't give you all of the details, Cause it's classified, But I wanted to tell you it wasn't my choice to leave, Your mother wanted me to leave for all our safety, & also for me to do my job", & he sat down across from his son.

 

He was trying to choke back his emotion, & composed himself, "There were some heavy duty players, They wanted everything that **_F.L.A.G._** was made off, That including the original plans of my KITT, aka Knight Industries Two Thousand,  & they would kill for it, So, Devon Miles, My Predecessor, He made sure that the plans were well hidden, & only a few people would know about it. Charles Graiman, Bonnie Barstow, April Curtis, Reginald "RC3" Cornelius, You & Charles's daughter, Sarah, when you are older." Mike understood, Then his father went on, "Your mother became trusted, since it was her family legacy, Her father, Wilton Knight, made sure that everything was ready, before he died. I was activated for the position of **_F.L.A.G.'s_** Lead Driver,  & help the innocent", Michael looked at his young son, & saw that everything was clear in his eyes, & he asked, "Do you have any questions ?", as he waited for his response.

 

"Just one, Did you ever think about us ?", Mike asked hopefully, as he licked his lips, to relieve it of it's dryness. Michael said with an emotional smile, "Every single fucking day", he took a picture out of the breast pocket of the button up that he wore, He handed it over, It was of him, his mother, & Michael. "It was a lucky charm, Kept me alive every day for the past 25 years, & I never left home without it, or lost it", That made his son happy to hear that. "I got one more question," he said with a smile, "Sure", Michael said with a chuckle, "Will you be there if I need you ?", he asked, "Absolutely, Just call on me", The Elder Knight said with conviction, & they walked out together. They shared a hug, "Bye, **_Dad_** ", Mike said emotionally, Michael got choked up at that, "Goodbye, Son, Come back anytime", & they shared a hug, & Mike got into his KITT, & they waved at each other, & as his son drove off in the distance, Michael Knight Sr. knew that all will be okay for their future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
